Operation: Mistletoe
by Singer of Water
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Black Order! Everyone is getting ready for the holiday party. But what happens when Ed learns about mistletoe.


**Ok so this is my first Christmas oneshot so i hope you like it! and god i hate school i was planning on posting this before Christmas Eve but unfortunately I'm posting it on Christmas Eve -_-' oh well here you go and enjoy! :3**

Operation: Mistletoe

It was December 24th, 8:00 in the morning and the Black Order headquarters was busy as ever. But this time it was busy with the preparations for the Christmas Eve party.

The science department were pulling out the Christmas decorations out of storage. Komui was in his office sleeping, which was making the Reever and the other scientists irritated. Jerry was in the kitchen preparing all the delicious foods for the party. Lenalee, Lily, and Miranda were there too helping Jerry bake cookies.

"Here's the recipe my dad said was my mom's," Lily said showing Jerry and the other two female exorcists a card with a cookie recipe on it.

"Oh these sound wonderful!" Jerry said clapping his hands together then going back to stirring whatever food he had in the pot in front of him.

"Yeah, double mint chocolate chip cookies. Yum!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"I - I will try my best at helping," Miranda said nervously.

"Don't worry Miranda, you'll do fine," Lily said putting a hand on Miranda's shoulder and smiling a reassuring smile.

So the three girls began baking the cookies soon getting flour and other ingredients all over them. They were having fun and laughing, even Miranda had fun even if she had spilled some flour and dropped a few eggs. When they were done they had a huge batch of cookies in the shapes of Santas, Christmas trees, snowmen, presents, stars, snowflakes, and angels. "Mmm they smell delicious!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda walked into the cafeteria passing running and scurrying scientists who were carrying decorations. Allen and Lavi were amazed at how everyone was running around trying to get everything ready for the party. Kanda being the uncaring person he is just scoffed, "Tch, it's pointless to put all those dumb decorations up. They're just going to take them down later."

"Oh come on Yu, where's your holiday spirit?" Lavi said elbowing Kanda.

"Don't call me that or I will cut you," Kanda said pointing mugen at Lavi while giving his famous death glare. Then Allen pipped up, "I smell something good," and as he said that he saw Lenalee and Lily bringing out a plate of cookies. "Cookies!" and Allen went running through the cafeteria dodging people and heading straight for the girls.

"No!" Lenalee said smacking Allen's out reached hand. "These are for the party, you can have some then."

"Wow those look good," Lavi stated. "Did Jerry get a new recipe?"

"Nope. Lily had a recipe card for them," Lenalee said gesturing to her friend next to her.

"Yeah, it was my mom's recipe," Lily said placing another plate of cookies down on the table.

"Hey Lily and Allen, can you guys go with Reign and Ed to get a tree?" Komui asked walking past the cafeteria with a box of even more Christmas decorations in his hands.

"Sure no problem," Allen said as the two walked out of the cafeteria.

Reign walked through the forest of trees, her breath caused clouds to billow around her face. It wasn't cold, but it was cold enough for her parasite to complain. Both she and her parasitic dragon, Ed, were Christmas tree hunting. She shifted her Bone scythe to her other shoulder as she plowed through the snow, she had never celebrated anything before, so this whole Christmas was new to her. While his host was lost in her thoughts, Ed was hunting for trees. 

"This one looks great!" Ed warbled as he leaped onto a small tree, snapping its trunk in the process. 

Ed, you're supposed to cut the trunk, not decapitate the poor thing." Reign stooped over and picked up her partner.

"But it looked sooo huggable!" 

"Go find another one, don't kill it this time, oka-" 

"OOHH! LOOK AT THAT ONE!" Ed bounded off his host's shoulder and sprinted toward a tree. 

"Idiot." Reign muttered as she watched the parasitic lindworm tackle and break another tree. 

Reign followed Ed as he plowed through the snow, scolding him every time he pounced on a tree. 

"We came to pick a tree, not murder them." 

"But the say we could go tree hunting-"

"And where's Allen?" Lily asked looking around the snow covered forest. "Oh geez did he get lost again?"

"Shh, listen." Reign silenced her babbling partner. The sound of crunching snow echoed behind Reign. She gripped the hilt of her scythe and swung it behind her, holding it at the throat of their follower. 

"Reign, it's me, Allen!" His hands were raised. 

"So, Allen, did you find a good tree while you were lost?" Reign lowered her scythe. 

"Geez Allen how do you get lost so easily?" Lily walked around Reign to face Allen

"Okay guys, we better find a tree fast before idiot over there kills them all," Reign glared at Ed. 

"BUT THEY ARE SO HUGGABLE!" Ed waved his arms. 

With that, the party continued through the forest "hunting" for the perfect tree. 

"Hey, how 'bout this one?" Lily stood in front of the largest tree. 

"Looks great, AND its idiot proof." Reign watched Ed attempt to snap its trunk. 

"So we found a tree, now to bring it back." Allen muttered. 

"Its easy, Lily and I will cut it down. Which means YOU get to carry it back." Reign grinned as Lily transformed a fallen tree branch into an axe. 

You might want to stand back, Reign gets a bit weird when she uses her scythe." Ed hopped onto Allen's shoulder. Both Lily and Reign hacked away at the trunk, until the tree began to sway, attempting to maintain its balance and support its weight. 

"TIMBER!" Ed leaped off Allen's shoulder as the shadow of the tree engulfed them. The tree crashed to the ground, pinning Allen along with it. 

"Okay Allen let's go," Lily said. "...Allen?" she looked down at the squashed Allen while Ed was jumping up and down chanting, "DO THAT AGAIN! DO THAT AGAIN!"

"You don't pick the Christmas tree," Reign grinned, "The Christmas tree picks you."

When they got back to the cafeteria they got the tree up and everyone began to decorate it. Marie was helping Miranda with the tinsel. Allen, Lenalee, and Krory were putting up the lights. And Lavi, Lily, Ed, and Reign were putting up the candy canes and ornaments up.

"OW!" Reign cried out as an ornament landed on her head. "Ed that's the fifth time you've dropped an ornament on my head!"

ops sorry Reign," Ed said looking down at his partner from the ladder he was on top of.

"Hey where can I put my ornament?" Lily asked holding up a snowflake with music notes on the sides of the points and silver glitter in the center. Lavi looked up the huge tree and pointed at a spot that didn't have any ornaments, "How 'bout right here?"

"Okay thanks," Lily said and climbed up a ladder to put it on the tree.

"OW! ED KNOCK IT OFF!" Reign shouted. "OW! OK THAT'S IT!" Reign said and began chasing after Ed.

"AAH!" Ed cried and jumped off the ladder and started running. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he screamed running through the halls.

Unfortunately Ed wasn't paying attention to who was in front of him and ran straight into Jack and Reever knocking the boxes of decorations out of their hands and scattering the containts all over the ground.

"OOF!" Ed said. "Oh sorry Jack. Sorry Reever."

"It's okay Ed, but why were you running?" Reever asked picking up the loose decorations.

"That's why," Ed said pointing at an angry Reign.

"Whoa, whoa Reign calm down," Jack said holding Reign back from attacking the little dragon. "What's wrong?"

"Ed keeps dropping ornaments on my head!" she said reaching around Jack.

"I said I'm sorry," Ed said cowering behind Reever.

"Alright how about Ed helps us with the non-breakable decorations," Jack said.

"OK!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey Reign. Wheres Ed?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah you were just chasing him," Krory said.

"Don't tell me you killed him!" Miranda said covering her mouth with her hand with a scared face.

"If I did kill him I wouldn't be here now would I? He's part of me so if he dies, I die remember?" Reign explained rolling her eyes.

"Then where is he?" Marie said while calming down a shaking Miranda.

"He's with Jack and Reever. He's helping with the decorations he _can't _break."

"HEELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A GIANT GREEN SNAKE!" Ed shoute rolling around on the floor.

"Ed you're just tangled up in the garland," Reever said as he put up some lights and garland.

"Huh? Oh you're right. Can you help me?" Ed said wiggling around trying to get out of the garland.

Reever and Jack began pulling and tugging at the garland that was covering the little black dragon.

"Would you even be able to fight off a real giant snake?" Jack asked after they got Ed untangled.

"Heck yeah! If a giant snake attacked me I would use my amazing karate skills!" Ed proclaimed and began doing random karate moves. He then did a jump kick attacke and knocked over a box spilling its containts everywhere. "Whoops sorry," Ed said as he started picking up the loose decorations. "Hey what's this?" he asked holding up a small tiny plant.

"Oh that's mistletoe," Reever said.

"What's mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe is a Christmas plant that you hang up over door or on the ceiling," Jack explained. "If two people are caught underneath it they have to kiss," he finished explaining while hanging up some more garland.

"So they _have_ to kiss huh?" Ed said with an evil glint in his eyes and wrapped his hands around the mistletoe.

It was 6:00 in the evening and the party was starting. There was fun Christmas music, plenty of food and drinks, and everyone was having a good time. Allen was wearing an elf hat while stacking his plate of food and stuffing his face as if he had never seen food. All the while playing a game of poker with Lily who was wearing a short red skirt, a red wrap both with white trimming, and she had red and white striped knee high socks also with white trimming with black flats. In her hair she had some holly by her ear. Lavi, who was wearing a red v-neck long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, and Lenalee, who was wearing a Santa Claus dress, were watching the game wondering which of the two would win. Kanda, who had a blinking red nose and reindeer antlers on thanks to Ed, was sitting with Miranda, Marie, and Choaji looking like he didn't want to be there (as usual). Komui, who was dressed as Santa, was with Bookman and Krory chatting while Jack and Reever talked and watched Reign, who also had a red nose and reindeer antlers on thanks to a certain parasite, play a game of chess with Johnny. Even the generals were enjoying themselves. Cross was almost drunk while Cloud was trying to ignore his attempts of hitting on her. Generals Teidoll and Zokalo were talking while Lau Jimin was swinging on Zokalo's arm.

Then suddenly something began bouncing off the walls and almost colliding with people. Some ran out of the way, others ducked their heads to avoid getting hit by the thing. And some scientists and finders were trying to catch it.

"YAHOOOO!" it shouted. Then it collided with Lavi knocking him out of his seat. When he got up Lavi saw a wide-eye and shaking Ed. "What the hell Ed! What's wrong with you?" Lavi said.

"Hehehehehehehe," Ed laughed still shaking and bouncing up and down.

"Ed calm down," Lenalee said. "Here drink some tea," she said holding out a cup to Ed.

"Pfft. I hate tea. I want HOT CHOCOLATE!" he shouted while jumping in the air.

"ED! How much hot chocolate did you have?" Reign demanded.

"One cup, but i had a piece of every sweet there is here!" Ed said without a single breath while looking around like the crazed idiot he is.

"Um I don't think you need anymore sweets Ed," Lily said.

"Yeamf (Yeah)," Allen said with a mouth full of food.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ed shouted now looking like a mad man.

"Okay, Ed, I'm gonna need you to calm down and- GRAB HIM!" Reign cried. Everyone then lunged at the black dragon, but Ed was to hyped up on sugar that he sped off away from them. "Okay I think we're going to need to split up and look for him," Reign said. "Okay Lavi and Lily you look that way and Allen, Lenalee, and I will look this way," she ordered pointing down two different hallways.

Lily nodded, "Got it," and walked down the hallway she and Lavi were asigned to. The other group went down their hallway in search of the crazy little black dragon.

A few minutes later

"I swear if he wasn't my parasite I would kill him!" said an enraged Reign.

"Don't worry Reign we'll find him right Allen...Allen!" Lenalee said looking around the hall frantically. "Help me!" Lenalee gasped, "That sounded like Allen."

"I think it came from in here," Reing said standing in front of a door. When she opened it Lenalee and her were stund to find a tied up Allen hanging upside down. "Allen what happened?" she asked as they began untying him.

"It was Ed! He's gone insane!" Allen said frantically.

"Uh-oh, if he did this to Allen who knows what might happen to Lavi and Lily," Reign said when they finally got him down.

"We better find them and warn them before something bad happens," Lenalee said and the three exorcists ran out of the room to go find their two friends.

"Ed! Ed where are you?" Lily shouted as she walked down the dark hallway.

"I swear if we don't find him I will be so pissed off," said an irritated Lavi.

"Don't worry we'll find him...I hope," Lily said.

"Hehehehe," the two exorcists turned around to where the laughing was coming from. "What was that?" Lily said.

"I don't know, but don't worry if you're scared I will protect you," joked Lavi.

"Very funny, idiot, but I'm not scared," she said to her red headed friend and shoved him.

"Hehehehehe"

"There it is again," Lavi said. Then he looked down the dimly lit hall and saw a dark figure standing out on the balcony at the end of the hall. "Look!"

"Ed get over here!" Lily shouted. The figure ran further out onto the balcony. "Come on."

Lavi and Lily ran down the hall and onto the snow covered balcony. Outside the snow was falling slowly and lightly and the moon and stars were visible and casting a bright light down on the two exorcists. The two friends stood in the doorway looking around for Ed. "Where'd he go? I know we saw him," Lavi said.

"HEHEHE!"

The two teens looked up to see Ed on the roof above the door. "Ed get down from there! Reign wants you to come back!" Lily shouted at the dragon. She then saw Ed was holding something, but she couldn't see because he was standing in the shadows. "Uh...Ed what's that you're holding?"

"What this? Oh nothing just a part of my plan mwahahahahaha!" Ed said throwing his head back like a mad scientist. Then Lily could see what Ed was holding, it was a stick with what looked to be a bunch of leaves tied to the end. "ed what's that tied to the end of that stick?"

"Hehehe mistletoe," Ed said in a very creepy voice while holding the mistletoe over the door.

"Why do you hav-" Lily said but was cut off. Lavi had grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. She then felt his warm lips crash onto hers. When the kiss was over Lavi let go smiling his wided grinned smile. Lily stood there in the silent, snow filled night speechless. Then the faint sound of a clock chimed in the still air signaling Christmas morning had come.

"Merry Christmas Lily," Lavi said grinning widely, then kissed Lily on the forehead.

"Well my work here is done," Ed said hopping down off the roof and leaving the two exorcists alone on the balcony. Just then Allen, Lenalee, and Reign came running into the hall.

"Ed where's Lavi and Lily? What'd you do to them?" Reign demanded picking up the parasite dragon by his wings.

"I didn't do anything. Except complete my plan," Ed said with a proud, wide grin.

"What plan?" Reign said bringing the little dragon closer to her face.

"Operation: Mistletoe is complete."

**Okie dokie! Well tell me what you think! I do not own D Gray Man but i own my OCs Lily and Jack and thank you so much Darkargo for letting me use your OCs Reign and Ed in my first ever oneshot! Credit to the Christmas tree hunting part all goes to Darkargo! :3 THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER! Well all i have to say now is MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
